


Tell Me You Love Me and That's Enough

by bearlywrite



Series: Valentine's Day/White Day 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, almost smut but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlywrite/pseuds/bearlywrite
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Alfred is determined to show Arthur how much he loves him and how amazing Valentine's Day can be with the right person.





	Tell Me You Love Me and That's Enough

Alfred woke up with a smile on his face. Today was the big day, after all.

He rolled onto his side, watching the sleeping face of his boyfriend. He reached his hand out from under the blanket and gently brushed the hair that was falling across his face.

He lightly traced his fingers down the soft cheek, dancing across the freckles littered across his nose like constellations. His thumb dipped down to trace the pink lips still slightly swollen from the kisses he stole last night.

Arthur mumbled softly in his sleep and scooted closer to his boyfriend.  Alfred instinctually wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to his chest.

He played with the hairs at the back of his neck, delighting in the soft sighs spilling unrestrained from Arthur’s lips. He took one deep breath of his lover’s scent in before deciding that all good things must come to an end.

He pulled back slightly, carefully studying Arthur’s face, mapping out the places he wanted to explore with his lips. He targeted his nose and leaned in to place soft, feather-like kisses starting from the tip, following the constellations of freckles over to his ear. He gave the lobe a playful bite before making his way down Arthur’s neck.

Arthur squirmed in his sleep, and once Alfred reached his collarbone he let out a soft moan at the bite that was left there. A hand came up to fist into Alfred’s hair as he descended down his boyfriend’s chest.

Alfred pulled back, a smile playing on his face. Arthur’s green eyes were now half open, still cloudy with sleep. A soft smile was splayed across his face, cheeks dusted in a light pink. Alfred decided then that he had the most beautiful boyfriend in the entire world.

“G’morning darlin’,” Alfred mumbled into the hot air between them. Arthur hummed his acknowledgment before he leaned in to place a soft kiss to Alfred’s lips. They shared breath for a moment before Arthur pulled away, grumbling something about ‘bloody morning breath’.

Alfred whined and reached out for his boyfriend, pulling him captive against his chest. Arthur squawked a protest and squirmed against the arms trapping him, but he soon gave up and relaxed into the warmth Alfred provided.

They stayed like that in blissful silence until Arthur wiggled out of his arms and got up to relieve himself. Alfred stayed on the bed, admiring the view of Arthur’s strong back and nice ass as he walked to the bathroom, offering a few whistles as Arthur sauntered away. Arthur made it to the bathroom door, turning around to face Alfred, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics.

“What can I say?” Alfred drawled, eyes appreciatively looking Arthur’s body up and down. “I have the sexiest boyfriend in town.”

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes, though the smile that was on his lips gave away his amusement. Alfred felt his chest warm, taking pride in being the only one who can pull that kind of smile out from Arthur.

“You’re insufferable,” Arthur said. He hid behind the door, only his head poking out from the crack between the door and frame. “but I love you anyways.”

Alfred blew a kiss in Arthur’s direction and with that the man rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Alfred’s eyes lingered on the door for a few moments before he peeled himself from beneath the covers.

 He knew that Arthur would shower, as was his morning routine, and he knew how the brit loved to take disgustingly long showers, so he made his way to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. He picked up the apron Arthur _insisted_ he wore because he ‘always makes a damned bloody mess’ when he cooked.

He began mixing the pancake batter, letting his eyes fall to the cabinet he knew housed two bottles of Arthur’s favorite beer- the expensive kind he insisted only be drank on special occasions. Today was going to be as special as ever, as long as Alfred’s carefully laid out plans went smoothly.

It was their first Valentine’s day together, and Alfred intended to make it Arthur’s best one to date.

Fortunately, that wasn’t too difficult, as Arthur’s Valentine’s history was a horror show. He’d told Alfred time and time again that Valentine’s day didn’t matter to him, and that his past struggles on the day weren’t a big deal, but Alfred could see the hint of sadness swirling in the depths of his green eyes.

But none of that mattered now, Alfred reminded himself, because he was there to ensure that Arthur’s first Valentine’s day with him would be the best one in history.

Alfred pulled out the heart shaped molds he’d bought specifically for today and began pouring the batter into them on the pan. He knew Arthur would pull a face as soon as he saw them, but Alfred knew that he’d be touched by the simple gesture. Arthur always was one who appreciated the little things, he had such an eye for detail.

He let the pancakes cook on the griddle while he set about preparing Arthur’s tea, taking special care to make it just the way his boyfriend liked it. He even pulled out Arthur’s favorite mug, one that proudly stated, ‘British and good looking’. He’d gotten it for Arthur on their second date and the man hadn’t been able to contain his laughter and has been using it daily ever since.

While the tea was steeping, he pulled the pancakes off the griddle and placed them on a special ordered heart-shaped platter and he pulled out the vases of roses and placed them on the table.

Alfred stepped back to admire his work, though it paled in comparison to what he had planned for later tonight.

He didn’t have much time to mull over the finer details of his plan, because he heard a surprised gasp from behind him. He turned to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in only a towel.

Alfred stared as his boyfriend slowly walked towards him. When the brit reached his boyfriend he wordlessly reached up and pulled him down to press their lips together. Alfred hummed into the kiss, reaching forward in an attempt to grab at the towel loosely tied at his boyfriend’s hips, but Arthur jumped back too quickly for him to get a good grip on it.

Alfred pouted as his boyfriend shook his head teasingly.

“Oh no, you aren’t getting any of this,” Arthur pointed to himself smugly. “until I’ve eaten. It’d be a shame to waste all this food you’ve made.”

It was the one-time Alfred cursed food, but he followed Arthur and sat at their table regardless of how much he wanted to pin the man to it and have him for breakfast instead.

That could wait until later.

As soon as Arthur sat down and saw the heart shaped pancakes he’d looked at Alfred, eyebrows raised.

“Really, love? Heart shaped pancakes,” Arthur shook his head, fighting the smile that dared to tug at the corner of his lips. Alfred smirked, he knew his boyfriend would find them secretly sweet. “you really are a sap, aren’t you?”

Alfred shrugged, and shoved an entire pancake in his mouth. Arthur laughed, already far too used to Alfred’s insane eating habits. He gently plucked a napkin out from the middle of the table and leaned over to wipe away the stray syrup that collected at the corner of Alfred’s mouth.

Alfred smirked and grabbed the hand, leaning across the table just a hairs width away from Arthur’s lips.

“How about you ditch the napkin and clean it off the way I like, hm?”

He heard the slight hitch in breath from Arthur, his green eyes darkening oh-so-slightly at the proposition. Without a sound he leaned forward, pink tongue darting out to lick away the syrup. Alfred waited, allowing Arthur to lick away the rest of the syrup before he captured his lips in a rough kiss. Arthur gasped, and Alfred slipped his tongue into his mouth, the sweetness of the sugary liquid and his boyfriend invading his senses.

Arthur allowed him to control the kiss for a while longer before he pulled away with a smirk.

“Eager, are we?” Arthur asked with a teasing lilt to his voice. He let a hand roam down Alfred’s chest making the man shiver. He smirked as he watched Alfred’s eyes wander down his still bare torso before pausing at the towel still wrapped around his waist. Arthur shook his head, bringing his hand under Alfred’s chin, forcing his eyes back up to his own. “ah, ah, ah, none of that until you ‘blow me away with your sweet romance’ like you promised me today.”

Arthur went back to his pancakes, chuckling slightly at the whine that fell from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Artie, that’s just mean,” Alfred said. “teasing me like this.”

Arthur shrugged and picked up his mug of tea, smiling at his boyfriend’s distress.

“Too bad.”

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, lips pursed and pouting.

“I’ll definitely rock your socks off with my romance,” Alfred muttered. He looked up at Arthur with a seductive smirk. “Just you wait baby, you’re gonna be all over me tonight.”

Arthur hummed, uninterested.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Well, how am I doing so far?”

“…It’s… adequate.”

Arthur smiled playfully at his boyfriend, chuckling as Alfred mockingly started to ‘cry at his boyfriend’s impressively high standards’. Arthur lightly slapped his arm and the two laughed at each other and continued their breakfast, chatting about nothing and cracking jokes at the others expense.

After all the pancakes were gone and Arthur’s mug of tea was completely drained, Alfred made quick work of the dishes, so he could begin phase two of “Operation Romance the Fuck out of a Grumpy British Man”.

Arthur watched his boyfriend, occasionally making a teasing comment here and there before he was shooed away into the bedroom to get ready for the rest of the day.

Alfred soon joined his boyfriend in their bedroom, the towel now replaced with tight black skinny jeans. Alfred silently mourned the loss of the towel. It certainly provided Alfred with a great view.

Alfred stripped himself of the dirty apron and tossed it on the floor, but then quickly picked it back up and put it in the hamper at Arthur’s scalding glare.  

He turned to grab a dress shirt out of his closet but paused when he felt a heated gaze on him. He slowly turned to find Arthur watching him appreciatively from the bed.

Alfred raised a questioning brow to which Arthur spluttered at for being caught red handed. His cheeks turned a pretty pink, but he regained his composure and shot Alfred his own questioning look.

“What?” He questioned. “I can’t ogle my hot boyfriend, but you can?”

 Alfred laughed as he picked out a forest green shirt, shrugging it over his shoulders. It was one of the tighter shirts he owned, straining against his muscles and he watched amusedly as Arthur licked his lips unconsciously at the sight.

“I mean, _my_ boyfriend is pretty hot,” Alfred said, walking to where Arthur sat on the bed. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m not sure about your boyfriend.”

Arthur scoffed and leaned into the body in front of him.

“You know you’re bloody attractive, you git.”

Alfred laughed loudly and pulled Arthur in for a hug.

“Yeah, but I like hearing you say it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved Alfred away from him. He got up and smoothed out his dress shirt, a deep navy blue that Alfred had gotten him on a whim after seeing it in the store. He knew Arthur would look damn good in it, and boy was he right. It hugged Arthur in all the right places and popped against his pale skin.

It made him look absolutely stunning.

Alfred told Arthur this and the man blushed and pushed Alfred to the door, avoiding the compliment.

The American laughed and allowed himself to be pushed out of the bedroom.

“So where are you taking me now?” Arthur asked, and Alfred bit his lip in excitement.

“Well…” Alfred drawled, dragging on the ‘l’ to build anticipation. “I have a little surprise for you.”

Alfred took Arthur’s hand and led him to the spare bedroom in the back of the house. Arthur was slightly confused by that, Alfred hadn’t let him step foot in that room for months. He silently went along with him though, feeling a rush of excitement flow through him.

Once they reached the closed door, he instructed Arthur to close his eyes. The Englishman reluctantly listened after a few moments of pestering from his boyfriend, and with that Alfred led Arthur into the room.

When Alfred finally instructed Arthur to open his eyes, the man didn’t know what to do.

Inside, Alfred had set up a reading nook for Arthur, something he’d wanted since his childhood. It was like stepping directly into a dream world.

He walked further into the room, marveling at the detail Alfred put into the room. Handmade bookshelves lined an entire wall, his entire book collection lined the shelves. When he looked closer he saw book from his home in England, Alfred having asked his mother to send them over to the states for months in anticipation for the big reveal. Next to the bookshelves was a large, comfy looking armchair draped in blankets and pillows, ready and waiting for him to curl into it and settle in with a good book. On a table beside the chair sat a delicate tea set, one he recognized as being the first tea set he’d ever been given; another gift sent over from England by request of Alfred. The large windows allowed light to shine in and cast a glow upon everything in the room. Across from the chair was one of those electric fireplaces that had the fake flames flickering inside, and beside that sat two beanbag chairs. Arthur had to laugh at that, he’d once confessed that he always wanted a beanbag chair, and now Alfred had made that dream a reality.

Arthur turned to Alfred who was standing in the doorframe, awaiting his response.

He offered a shy smile, and Arthur felt tears begin to prick at his eyes. He ran over to his boyfriend and launched himself into his arms.

Alfred held Arthur, feeling the tears begin to soak through his shirt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Alfred…” Arthur hiccupped, pulling away from his chest. Alfred wiped away the tears falling from his eyes and cupped his cheek. Arthur nuzzled into it, pressing soft kisses against the palm. “…this is the most amazing… when did you have time to set this all up?”

Alfred brought the two of them to the beanbag chairs and sat down on one, pulling Arthur into his lap.

“I made time every night I came home from work,” Alfred said. Arthur snuggled into Alfred’s chest, still taking in the room. His boyfriend was truly amazing. “I know how much you’ve wanted your own space and I know I can be a bit loud, so I decided that you should have your own quiet area.”

Alfred kissed the top of Arthur’s head, resting his chin in his soft hair. He’d been hiding the room from Arthur ever since the two had gotten into a fight over Alfred being too loud. From that day on, he never wanted to fight with Arthur about something so trivial again. So, he decided then and there to give Arthur his own private space, and it had gradually grown from there.

Seeing his boyfriend’s reaction to it made all the long nights and sore hands worth it.

“Alfred,” Arthur whispered, coming up to pepper kisses along his jaw. “it’s amazing. I don’t know what to say, love.”

Alfred leaned back and studied Arthur’s face. His eyes were bright and still shone with tears, but there was an undeniable happiness nested in them. His cheeks were pink, and his hair was an absolute mess and everything about him was gorgeous.

Alfred leaned forward and rested his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder and pressed soft kisses to any surface his lips could find.

“Just tell me you love me and that’s enough.”

Arthur nodded, breathing out a soft laugh.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Arthur said as he ran a hand down Alfred’s back. “A ridiculous, sappy dork, and I love everything about it,” he paused. “No, I love everything about _you._ ”

Alfred nodded, pulling Arthur close.

“Yes, that’s good stuff right there,” he laughed and attacked Arthur’s neck with kisses and love bites. “how am I doing now?”

“Better, but still not quite there.”

Alfred let out an overdramatic gasp at that and sucked a red mark onto his neck in protest.

Arthur laughed and swatted at Alfred in an attempt to get him to stop his attack on his neck, but it only spurred the man on. He brought his hands to Arthur’s sides and began tickling him, making the man scream and squirm in Alfred’s grasp.

“W-What! Alfred,” Arthur broke off in a peal of laughter. Alfred dove in again, peppering kisses down the neck that was exposed to him. “S-Stop!”

Alfred laughed, continuing his attack.

“Never!”

Alfred moved his attack to a sensitive area near Arthur’s collarbone and Arthur shrieked when his cold hands dipped below his pants.

“Alfred!”

“Yes, my love?”

“I will kick your ass if you go any lower than that.”

Alfred removed his hands from underneath Arthur’s trousers, holding them up in mock surrender.

“Point taken.”

Alfred giggled, and Arthur rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Only he could go from being insufferably sweet and romantic to a complete and literal child in the matter of a few minutes. But that was part of his charms.

Arthur watched Alfred deliver a final kiss to his lips before standing from the bean bag chair. He still couldn’t believe that he had gotten this man to be his. Alfred who was loved by everyone he met, and who was unfairly and almost sinfully attractive, loved him. That was the best gift Arthur could ever ask for, and he meant it when he’d told Alfred Valentine’s Day didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was that he loved him.

Of course, Arthur wouldn’t complain about the extra attention Alfred was showering him in.

And that extra attention only proved the love Alfred had for him. His track record for Valentine’s Day had never been good, with constant rejections or finding out his partner was cheating on him one year, but this was the greatest Valentine’s Day Arthur ever had, and it wasn’t even over yet.

Alfred turned towards Arthur, who was still sprawled across the beanbag chair, sunken in far too deep to try and struggle to get out.

“So,” Alfred said while he reached down to help pull Arthur out of the beanbag chair. “How about we… christen your new room?” Alfred asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Arthur snorted and decided he’d placate Alfred with a few kisses. Of course, Alfred being Alfred couldn’t settle with only a few kisses, and he’d pulled Arthur against him, then up against the wall where they were currently.

Alfred pulled Arthur’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and drawing out soft gasps from Arthur. He let his hands roam from Arthur’s back, one finding its place in his messy hair and the other taking a firm grip on his perfect bottom. Arthur couldn’t help but gasp at the contact, and Alfred took the opportunity to seize his mouth, slipping his tongue in and lightly dragging it across his teeth.

Their breaths mingled between kisses, and Alfred led the two over to the cozy armchair tucked in the corner. He lowered Arthur onto the chair, hovering over him possessively.

He gave the Englishman a dark grin, hands sliding up his thighs, moving closer to the taught fabric between his legs.

“Do you know how perfect you look right now?” Alfred whispered hotly against his neck before leaning in and mouthing at the marks he’d already left in his attack earlier. Arthur gasped at the contact, his mind slowly derailing from the attention Alfred was giving to his inner thigh.

“A-Al…” Arthur breathed, trying his best to grasp the words that were fleeing his mind at a rapidly increasing pace. “…don’t tease me.”

Alfred let out a dark chuckle, bending over to undue the top few buttons on Arthur’s shirt.

“You know how much I love to see you squirm darlin’,” Arthur shivered at the nickname. “I love watching you beg for it.”

Once the buttons were undone just enough to expose skin for Alfred to touch, he was on him, kissing and sucking his way to making Arthur a complete mess.

Arthur gripped onto the arm of the chair, watching through half-lidded eyes as Alfred began to descend towards his stomach, lips not once leaving his skin. His dark eyes looked up and found Arthur’s as he finally got to the waistband of his pants.

He was already straining against the fabric, and Alfred smirked up at Arthur.

“And you told me _I_ was the eager one…” he whispered, hand coming up to softly rub the bulge. “…you’ve been _such_ a little tease all day darlin’. I think it’s time for you to take responsibility, hm?”

Alfred punctuated his question with a soft squeeze to the front of Arthur’s pants, the man gasping at the contact.

“Y-Yes… Alfie please…”

Alfred let a wicked smirk come to his face. He loved making Arthur turn into a mess with just a few touches and some whispered words. He was almost making this too easy, not that Alfred minded in the slightest.

He made quick work of shedding Arthur of his pants and reveled in the soft moans coming from Arthur. He purposely avoided any and all contact with the front of Arthur, instead opting to teasingly dip his fingers below the waistband of his boxers before pulling them away.

Arthur let out a puff of frustration, whining slightly louder each time Alfred rubbed around the bulge.

Alfred watched each one of Arthur’s reactions, taking pride in the growing frustration present on his face. He shifted uncomfortably, his own pants becoming a little too tight for comfort. He decided to get the party started.

Alfred ran his hand along the waistband of Arthur’s boxers once more before dipping beneath them, slowly coming closer to the one place Arthur needed him.

“Ah, Alfie ple-“

_So I put my hands up to play my song, butterflies fly away._

Both men paused immediately as the song continued to play from Alfred’s abandoned phone on the ground. Alfred turned back to Arthur once the song faded away, but the mood was already blasted away due to Miley Cyrus’ voice.

It was silent in the room for what felt like an hour before Arthur burst out laughing. His shoulders shook and he covered his mouth to keep the giggles from falling out unrestrained, and Alfred- though mildly sexually frustrated- decided hearing Arthur laugh like that was just as pleasurable.

“You-You still have that as your ringtone?” Arthur wheezed out, eyes glimmering with left over lust.

Alfred felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He had put that as his ringtone as a joke, but it grew on him and he found himself nearly missing phone calls because he was too busy singing along to the song.

“I-I forgot okay?”

Arthur stared at Alfred before doubling over again.

“Alfie, love, it’s alright to admit you like Miley Cyrus.”

“I do not!”

“Okay dear, sure.”

Arthur was still giggling slightly as Alfred pouted, and he forced himself off Arthur and over to where his phone sat on the floor.

A missed call from Mattie showed up on the screen. He’d have to remember to get his revenge on his brother for interrupting their… activities.

He looked at the time, now proudly stating it as ‘2:54’ and decided that the ‘fuck Arthur in his new room’ plan fell a little shorter than what he’d planned _\- thanks Matt-_ but that it wasn’t too early to begin the next part.

The next part of the plan was supposed to be ‘after sex snack time’ but Alfred thought he could omit the ‘after sex’ part and be fine with ‘snack time’.

He waltzed over to where Arthur still sat, giggling and looking completely wrecked, even though they hadn’t actually done much.

His shirt was still open, pants were still off, hair was mussed up in a ‘just had sex’ kind of way and his neck was littered with love marks.

Alfred spotted the pants that he threw and reached down to grab them, jolting slightly when he felt a pair of hands grab his ass.

He whipped around with a squeak, face burning at Arthur’s heated gaze.

“All this,” he said, gesturing at Alfred. “is mine tonight. Just thought I’d let you know.”

Alfred nodded his head in a lust filled daze before Arthur pulled him back to reality when he reached out to take his pants from Alfred.

After they got themselves presentable once again, Arthur turned to Alfred with a small smile gracing his still flushed face.

“So what’s next, loverboy?” He asked. “I’m sure you have more tricks up your sleeve.”

Alfred laughed, because Arthur was right, as per usual.

“Well, this was supposed to be the ‘after sex snack time’, but I suppose we can settle for just ‘snack time’, right babe?”

Arthur stared at Alfred before his face split into a grin and he shook his head in mock disbelief.

“You really planned on fucking me in here, did you?”

Alfred shrugged, a sly grin plastered on his face that told Arthur he _definitely_ planned to fuck him here.

“That _was_ the plan, until Mattie had to screw it up.”

Arthur shot Alfred a disbelieving smile and had to look away from his bright smile to keep him from allowing that plan to become a reality.

“So then, where’s these snacks you’re promising?”

Alfred snorted and reached out for his hand, bowing.

“Allow me to escort you to the kitchen, my dear.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred’s antics, but allowed him to take his hand in his and walk him to the kitchen.

“My, what a gentleman.” Arthur said sarcastically.

Alfred laughed and dragged him into the kitchen and forced him to sit in his chair. He then disappeared into the small pantry that was connected to the kitchen, emerging with a box in hand. Arthur watched curiously as his boyfriend set the box on the table and began to pull out all of his favorite treats from England.

“How did you get all of these?” Arthur questioned. Alfred smiled and then pulled out a container covered in foil. He peeled the foil off and Arthur was met with the nostalgic smell of his mother’s homemade scones.

“I asked your mom to send us a lot of care packages,” Alfred said with a laugh. He pulled out a box of Arthur’s favorite tea and the Englishman nearly lost it. “I know how much you miss your British crap.”

Arthur shot Alfred a scalding look, but once a scone was placed in front of him, he looked up at Alfred with pure love shining in his eyes.

“You’re the best bloody boyfriend,” Arthur whispered before diving into his scone, letting out a full on moan at the taste. His mother really made the best scones on the planet. “so good…”

Alfred laughed and made a joke that Arthur should save those moans for later tonight, to which he was promptly slapped for.

The American left his lover to enjoy his British treats and went to check that phase four of his plan was set. This was one of the sappier parts of his plan, but he wanted Arthur to know just how much he loved him.

He made his way into the bedroom, walking over to his nightstand and fishing through it until he felt the box tucked away in the corner of the drawer. He pulled out the box, opening it to reveal a locket with the first picture they’d taken together.

It was after their first date, when Alfred had insisted on taking a picture to commemorate it so they could ‘look back on it when they were old and remember how hot he was’ but the real reason was because he wanted to prove to his friends that he had a hot British boyfriend.

Now he was glad he had insisted on taking it because it reminded him of how far they’d come.

He smiled and tucked the locket back into the box and walked back to the kitchen, smiling at Arthur still sitting in his chair, stuffing scones into his mouth.

He walked to his own seat and sat down, heart swelling with love as he watched Arthur’s eyes light up with each bite of scone.

“Darlin’, I have another surprise for you…” Alfred said, and Arthur paused midbite to stare at Alfred.

“Another? Love, you’ve done enough already.” he sighed, chewing the rest of his scone.

Alfred shrugged.

“I just like spoiling you.”

Arthur shook his head and pushed the container of scones away from him, his attention now placed on Alfred. He placed his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand, gazing affectionately at Alfred.

Alfred placed the box on the table with shaky hands, watching Arthur’s expression carefully. The man reached out and grabbed the box. Once he opened it his face went from confusion to delight once he opened the locket and saw the picture nestled inside. He sighed and put the box down on the table, running a finger along the chain.

“Here, let me put it on.” Alfred said and he got up and stood behind Arthur. The Englishman handed the locket to his boyfriend and Alfred gingerly placed it around his neck and clasped it. Once it fell to Arthur’s chest, Alfred leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the soft blonde hair. He walked around to face Arthur and leaned down so that they were eye to eye.

They both reached for the other’s hand instinctually, and in that moment, neither felt happier.

“This picture is from our first date…” Arthur whispered, like it was a secret for only them to know. Alfred nodded, raising the hand in his to place a kiss on the knuckle where a ring would soon sit.

“Yes, and I have a request for you, if you’ll listen for me,” Alfred asked and Arthur nodded his head. “I want you to look at that locket everyday as a reminder of how far we’ve come. I want you to look at it when you think of me, I want you to hold it in your hand when you’re stressed to remember that I’m waiting for you at home. I want you to feel that chain around your neck and smile because you remember how loved you are. I want you to wear it even when you’re mad at me, and I want to see you wear it everyday for the rest of our lives because I want to be able to look at that picture fifty years down the road and remember how much I loved you in that moment and how much more I love you now,”

Alfred paused, watching tears slowly slip down pale cheeks, past constellations of freckles that he’s come to love so much.

He reached out and grabbed the locket, placing a kiss to it, then leaning up to press his lips to Arthur’s.

“And whenever you miss me, I want you to kiss that locket and know that my lips will forever be yours. Can you promise me you’ll do that?”

Alfred leaned back and watched Arthur. Arthur nodded and gripped the locket in his hand, tears slipping down his face faster, and Alfred leaned in to kiss the saltiness away.

“I promise Alfred. I promise I’ll never take it off because I never want to be without you.”

Alfred smiled, and felt a few of his own tears slip down his face.  

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the camera and raising it to get him and Arthur in the shot. Arthur made a noise of protest, but he silenced him with a kiss.

“So, we can look back on this moment fifty years from now and remember how hot I am, right?” Alfred said with a smile that earned him an annoyed grin and a soft punch to the arm.

“You know… the real reason I wanted this first date picture was to prove to my friends how hot you were.” Alfred laughed.

“What? No way.”

“Yes way. And you know what? They were amazed I got a hot piece of ass like you.”

“You just ruined the moment.”

Alfred laughed, and Arthur watched him with all the love and admiration his eyes could muster.

With one hand placed on the locket and the other on the back of Alfred’s neck, Arthur pulled them together and softly pressed his lips to Alfred’s.

Alfred pulled back, a dreaminess held in his gaze as he whispered, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Artie’.

And Arthur decided right then and there that this Valentine’s Day was the best in history.

(And that he’d definitely have to repay the favor later)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 100% spontaneously. I kinda let myself go a little.   
> Anyways, there will be a follow up to this on White Day, so look forward to that! 
> 
> Please visit my tumblr @thequietgamer  
> Thank you!! <3


End file.
